


Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

by xotragician_child



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom!Mikey - Freeform, Fraycest, Frerard, Frikey, Fryler, Goth!Frank, Infidelity, Little!Gerard, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest, joshler - Freeform, little!Josh, mute!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Gee is Mikey's little prince in ways that they keep private to the rest of the world and always has been, and with Mikey's unknown help, Gee is able to go to Art College in Los Angeles where he lives with his brother. The art college where he meets a very peculiar photographer named Frank, who becomes his best friend and Daddy. But Frank doesn't approve of Mikey and Gee's relationship at all, and would rather have Gee for himself. Or would he? So what happens when Frank confronts Mikey about it? And why does mute Josh Dun have a bottle of dish soap as a weapon? Why does Tyler sleep nude? Who does Gerard choose?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mainly a waycest with other ships in between. We have Dangerdays!Mikey, DangerDays!Gerard and my own creation of a Goth!Frank.

Prologue

"Gee, have you gotten dressed?" Mikey called out as he stood in the kitchen and waited with Gee's pink backpack in his long fingers.

"Busy!" he yelled back and Mikey could hear a monumental ruckus coming from Gee's room, followed by a huff and a whimper. Mikey frowned.

"You okay?"

"'M okay." There were heavy footsteps coming down th stairs before Gee landed lightly, jumping over the last few to land in front of his younger brother, "Ready!" Gee giggled.

"You look beautiful, Gee." Mikey smiled and handed Gee his pastel pink backpack. Gee turned for the front door when Mikey cleared his throat, stopping Gee in his tracks.

"Nuh-uh.. Routine check before school."

"Mikey..." Gee whined and turned back.

"Come on.." Mikey picked up the page on the counter, "Books?"

"Check."

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Lunch.. Check." Mikey said as he remembered making Gee sandwiches and snacks for art college, "Shoes on the right feet?"

Gee looked down at his platform pastel pink heels with the two thin straps over the bridge of his foot and smiled proudly up at Mikey, who smirked, taking in Gee's outfit. Not only did he have on a pair of adorable shoes, but he had on a pair of white winter thigh-highs pulled over his milky thighs. He had on a pair of high-waisted cloth shorts in black and white soft hound's-tooth with four white buttons up the front and two bows on either pocket lip, the bottom of the shorts had embroidered lace sewn to it. He had on a sheer pastel frill button up with pale and tiny flowers on it and a simple black gossamer bow tied under the collar of the shirt, hanging like a nu-tie.

The entire pale outfit clashed with his bright red hair.

Even though Gee was just shy of his 25th birthday, he still behaved the way he did and he had all his life, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him mentally, he didn't have development problems as a child, if anything he was highly intelligent and somewhat of an artistic genius, but he chose to handle things differently.

He was able to be a grown and mature adult, but when it came down to it, he preferred to be a little, he prefers to at least have a little space to get away, and the unfortunate thing was that his parents didn't understand. They didn't understand how he handled everything, they didn't understand that as soon as he did something wrong or had to face a tough decision that he would run and hide in and amongst everything in his room. Or he would run to the one person who adored him as he was.

His brother.

His parents would never allow him the clothes he wanted, or the stuffed animals and colouring books and crayons he desired so when they went to the grocery store. They didn't condone the feminine way he wanted to dress, they didn't allow him to do what he wanted with his hair or to paint his nails.

They weren't about to accept their son was different, let alone that both were gay. They immediately assumed Gee was a transvestite or transgendered, and he wasn't even in the slightest concerned with becoming a woman. He was a prince who liked pink and was quite content with his little boy parts.

And why did he need to have a label over his head. He was Gee and Gee was he.

And when he found out that on Mikey's 21st birthday that he were to be leaving the roped reigns of their parents, Gee begged for weeks and offered up countless batches of cookies to his brother as a bribe to let him come with.

Why wouldn't Gee just move out by himself ages ago if he hated living with his parents?

Because of that very reason.

Alone.

He didn't want to live alone, and Mikey wasn't about to move out yet, he hadn't had the financial means to since. Gee didn't know this, but his parents didn't bother about his art college dreams and even though Gee thought they were paying for his dreams.

They weren't. Mikey was, because he wanted his brother happy, and he had a well enough paying job, but he had to choose between his brother's art or his own dingy apartment. It's not like he had nowhere to go, he had a roof over his head and he had food and he was comfortable, so his choice was really made by itself. But Gee didn't know that, and Gee didn't have a job, so he wasn't able to move out.

But eventually Mikey had caved, how could he possibly have said no to Gee's wide eyes and pouty lip and stifled whimpers. And the fact that Gee always confided in his younger brother, Mikey knew that Gee was unhappy, and Mikey took it upon himself to help his brother be himself as much as possible.

4 months later, here they were.

"Hair brushed?"

"Check."

"Teeth brushed?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Yes, Mikey." Gee rocked back and forth slowly.

"Your phone?"

"Check."

"You sure?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow

Gee reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out the small white device in its pink lace cover. Mikey smiled, running a hand through his hair before grabbing his keys and opening the front door, ushering Gee out before closing the door behind them.

They walked down the small pathway to the garage where Mikey's old Ford was parked. He unlocked the doors and limbed in, waiting for Gee to adjust their safety belt over his chest and his shorts fixed down over his thighs.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Mikey." Gee smiled as the engine clicked over, purring as Mikey put it into reverse and backed from the parking.


	2. Chapter 1- Bubblegum Showers and Accidentally on Purpose Mistakes.

Chapter 1

"Mikey..." Gee whined softly, laying in his bed that night as he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"Yes Gee?" Mikey called out from his bedroom, the paper thin walls being an advantage at times like these.

"I can't sleep.." Gee said as he turned and grabbed the unicorn stuffie beside him, his favourite toy from Mikey.

"What must I do, Gee?"

"Come and read me a story." Gee whined, hugging the stuffie tightly.

"Gee.. It's so late.. I have work in-"

"Please, Mikey.."

There was silence as Gee waited, ears strained as he heard the bed shift under Mikey's weight, his feet padding across the wooden laminate when Gee heard the almost silent creak of his door opening. Gee turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway, his blonde hair pushed back by his long fingers in a sleepy mess. His long legs exposed from mid-thigh down beneath his blue plaid boxers. He tugged softly at his old Star Wars shirt and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"Want a story?" Mikey sighed out and Gee sat up, squeaking softly in excitement and nodded. Mikey wandered over and switched on Gee's bedside lamp. They both cringed at the sudden light before adjusting. Gee smiled softly and held his stuffie out to Mikey, who took it and smiled softly, "Go and pick one."

Gee scrambled out of the bed and skipped over to his baby blue bookcase and stared down at all of the books. He tugged at his little frilly shorts, his feet curling in slightly.

"Come on.." Mikey whispered and Gee let out a whine and turned to look at Mikey, fixing his own Black Flag shirt.

"I can't decide.."

"Just pick your favourite.." Mikey smiled slightly and Gee let out another noise of indecision before bending slightly and picking up a book. He wandered over and handed Mikey the book before he climbed back into the bed and pulled the blanket down for Mikey to climb in.

Mikey sat on the bed beside his brother and looked at the book and down at Gee, who was curling up with the stuffie Mikey had just handed him back.

"Mikey?" Gee asked and looked up at him with his lip between his teeth.

"Yes?"

"I don't want a story.." Gee began and Mikey let out a low sigh and looked down at his older brother with a heavy frown in his brows.

"You woke me up specifically for a story and now I'm here to read one and you don't want one."

"I changed my mind." Gee pulled the blanket up high above his nose and looked up at his brother from under his lashes, giggling softly.

"What?" Mikey asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gee merely shook his head and hid under the blanket, cackling slightly louder. The blanket was suddenly ripped from Gee's hands and he let out a loud shriek when Mikey rolled on top of him and pinned his tiny wrists above his head, pinning him down. Gee stared up at his brother, the smile on his face disappearing and being replaced with a frown.

"M- Mikey?"

Mikey immediately climbed off of his older brother and stood beside the bed, running his hand through his hair before turning on his heel and walking out, offering Gee a chaste goodbye as he disappeared. Gee stared at the door where Mikey was last seen and he tilted his head to the side, his breath coming out in soft pants as his mind swam with complete murk and confusion as to what had come over Mikey.

He hoped he was okay.

Mikey was maybe sick.

Maybe he had a cold.

Gee turned onto his side and reached out, switching the lamp off and grabbing his stuffie as he pulled the blanket back up from where it landed earlier. He stared at the lamp in the dark and continued to wonder what he could do to make Mikey feel better.

He feel asleep shortly after deciding that tomorrow he would make Mikey his favourite caramel cookies.

~

"Gee, wake up.."

Gee let out a whine, Mikey's voice growing louder in the faint distance of his sleep.

"Gee, c'mon you don't want to be late for art school." Mikey said again.

"No..." Gee whined, turning onto his back and draping an arm over his eyes, pulling his blue blanket higher up to his chin.

"Gee, c'mon. I made you pancakes." Mikey said and Gee slowly sat up and eyed his brother with a pout.

"I don't want to go to school today, Mikey.."

"Why?" Mikey asked as Gee climbed from the bed and let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes as his sock-clad legs stood up and stumbled slightly.

"Because I want to spend the day with you.." Gee whined softly and clung to Mikey's arm as they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Gee was sat in the chair as Mikey slid his skinny arm from his brother's grip and turned to the counter, picking up and placing a plate of pancakes in front of Gee, who squealed.

"They're hearts!" Gee giggled as Mikey set down some strawberries and pink syrup and sprinkles and cream for his brother before grabbing his own breakfast.

A mug of coffee.

Gee began to cover the pancakes in a concoction of colour before eating them with sticky, messy fingers.

"So.." Mikey asked and Gee looking up, chewing and frowning, "If we were to do something today, what would it be?"

"I want to make you cookies!" Gee replied with a wide grin before lathering up te next pancake in artery clogging syrup, "And I want to go and look for stuffies and skirts and socks and shoes and- and.." Gee trailed off, the excitement humming in his veins as he turned to look at his younger brother, who seemed to be mulling the idea over.

"Well.. On one condition." Mikey said sternly.

"Yes?" Gee asked.

"You make sure you have no assignments due today. You've done that before and I won't fall for it again." Mikey warned and Gee blanched lightly, remembering the day he forgot an assignment and feign ill so he would stay home. Mikey eventually caught on and fed Gee yucky tasting medicine that tasted like death.

Gee shuddered and looked up at Mikey, "We only have an assignment next week."

"Promise?" Mikey asked and Gee nodded, remembering the painting still half-finished in the art supply closet.

"I promise, Mikey."

"Then fine." Mikey said, draining his coffee as a grin split Gee's face.

"Go and shower and get dressed then."

Gee let out a whine, pouting as he stared down at the syrupy plate, "Do I have to?"

"Shower? Yes." Mikey instructed and Gee let out a moan and stomped his sock clad feet under the table.

"I hate showering!"

"Then bath." Mikey said simply.

"No."

"Gee don't start with me." Mikey warned and Gee looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"I said no."

"If you don't get your ass in that bathroom I will drag you myself." Mikey warned, scowling at Gee, who folded his arms.

"....No."

"That's it." Mikey suddenly grabbed Gee's chair and pulled it out before grabbing Gee by the waist and scooping him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Gee let out a yell and began to smack Mikey with his hands, wriggling and worming like a child as Mikey walked down the hallway and opened the bathroom door.

"No! I won't! You can't make me!" Gee shrieked as he was set down. Mikey closed the bathroom door and stood there with his arms folded.

Gee let out a huff and folded his arms, glaring at his brother, "Hate you."

"I'm aware, now choose. Bath or shower."

Gee turned, grumbling to himself as he walked to the shower and opened the door, reaching in to pull the tap open and adjust the water before he looked over his shoulder at Mikey, shooting daggers at him, but Mikey remained resolute at the door.

"Shower." Mikey repeated and Gee mimicked him in a repugnant tone, sitting on the toilet to pull off his socks and throw them in the hamper before standing up and pulling his enormous Black Flag tee off of his frame. He then looked at Mikey, sticking out his tongue as he shoved his frilly night shorts and panties down, kicking them aside before he tentatively stepped in the shower.

"Mikey?" Gee asked as he closed the door.

"Yes?"

"Can you pick what I wear today? I like it when you do."

"On one condition."

"Yes?" Gee tilted his head to the side as the water rained down over his pale back.

"You wash yourself thoroughly, including your hair. And I will check."

Gee let out another dramatic groan and scowled at Mikey before picking up his pale pink washcloth and his favourite strawberry bodywash. Mikey smiled and exited, leaving Gee to his own devices.

"Stupid Mikey." Gee whispered under his breath as he poured some of the red liquid into the cloth and lathered it up with his fingers before he began to wash his skin, starting on the one arm and going up over his chest and down the other arm. He washed over his stomach and took special care when washing his big boy parts before he bent down to wash his legs and feet.

When he finished the task he hung the cloth on a hook and began washing his hair with his bubblegum shampoo, the smell always making him slightly hungry.

Once the erroneous task of showering was finally done, Gee switched the water off and opened the shower door, reaching for his favourite baby blue towel and the smaller one to dry his hair. He wrapped the towel around him and padded out to his bedroom before walking in to find Mikey sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Was that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Mikey asked, a tiny smirk playing on his lips as Gee pulled out his tongue and sat on the floor in front of Mikey's feet like he usually did as Mikey began to dry his hair and brush it for him, making Gee smile contentedly.

He then climbed up and looked at the outfit on the bed, grabbing the blue lacy panties and pulling them up and on under the towel.

"While you get dressed so long, I'm going to go and make a list of things we need around the house. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can you make smiley pizzas again?" Gee turned and looked at Mikey, who merely smiled and exited the bedroom, closing the door.

Gee then pulled the towel off and sat down, unrolling his pale pink socks and bending down to pull them on over his feet. He stood, pulling the socks up, the elastic snapping over his chubby thighs.

"Hey Gee, I just want-"

Gee turned suddenly as the door opened to find Mikey's head peeking in, a slight blush coating his cheeks but he then shook it off and looked up at Gee's face, "Yes, Mikey?"

"H- How much shampoo and stuff do you still need?"

"My soap is running a bit low." Gee said simply as he reached down to pick up the same shade of pink skirt Mikey had picked out for him before turning back to see Mikey still there, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah uh.." Mikey shook his head slightly, as though ridding himself of thought before he smiled again, "Just thinking is all.. Just the soap?"

"Yep." Gee said, popping the 'p' as he bend down to slide his legs through the skirt and pull it up.

"Right.." Mikey whispered, "Right." Before he exited the room again. Gee turned to look at the door with a frown, wondering why Mikey was so distracted lately.

He shrugged to himself as he zipped the skirt up on the side. He then picked up his favourite grey and pink unicorn sweater and tugged it on over his head before sitting down and pulling on his grey Vans. Gee smiled to himself, spinning around as his skirt flew up, making him giggle before he ran out down the hallway and into the kitchen where Mikey stood.

He was dressed in his grey jeans and a black vest, a plain leather jacket over it and his boot-clad feet. He smiled slightly at Gee, who giggled and bounced over, tugging on Mikey.

"You look beautiful." Mikey whispered, kissing the side of Gee's head.

"Thank you." Gee whispered back and felt the blush creep up onto his cheeks as he leaned in and placed his lips on Mikey's for the first time.

Mikey stood frozen for seconds before he moved away, pushing Gee back. Gee stumbled and hit the table lightly, dazed at the action before he looked up at Mikey, his bottom lip quivering and his brows knitting together in a frown.

"Wh.."

"Gee.. I.."

"Why would.." Gee began, his head shaking back and forth before he turned on his heel and scampered off into his bedroom, shutting the door.

Mikey had never pushed him, ever.

Not even when they were smaller.

Gee brought a hand up to the slight pain in his chest where Mikey's hand had shoved against his skin. He wanted to cry at first, because it hurt. But now he didn't want to cry, now he felt something else. The pain had subsided, but it left a slight tingle that Gee had never felt before and he had to admit that he liked it.


	3. Chapter 2- Awkward Questions, Parking Spaces Preoccupied and a Whole Lotta Gee.

Chapter 2

"Gee?" Gee heard Mikey on the other side of the door, watching the door handle move as Mikey tried to open it, but Gee was leaning against the door, putting his weight on it as he continued to breathe heavily, "Gee please, baby boy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you, you gave me a fright is all.. Gee?"

"Mikey?" Gee replied in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" Gee asked quietly and looked down at his feet.

"Hate you? No, how could I?"

"I did something wrong." Gee replied simply, hands fisting and unfisting in his skirt nervously.

"Please just open the door." Mikey sighed and Gee moved away, waiting for the door to open. Mikey appeared inside the room as the door opened and he looked at Gee.

"Gee.." Mikey sighed softly and came closer, but Gee instinctively took a step back and stared up at him with his bit between his teeth, "I didn't mean to.."

"I did something wrong."

"You didn't.."

"But.. You're.."

"Don't, Gee. But you didn't do anything wrong."

"You pushed me away."

"You gave me a fright, Gee."

"Oh.." Gee looked down, his hand rubbing over his arm awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked and Gee looked up at his brother, chewing on a piece of skin on his bottom lip.

"I'm okay.."

"C'mere." Mikey opened his arms and Gee tentatively came forward, letting Mikey engulf him in a hug, a tight hug, "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"Don't be sorry." Gee whispered and Mikey looked down at him with a frown.

"Why?"

"No reason, just don't be sorry." Gee smiled and leaned up, kissing Mikey on the lips again, hesitant when Mikey didn't kiss back but he slowly moved from his frozen state. He held a hand on Gee's shoulder, kiss back with his lips moving against Gee's for only a second before he moved back.

"We should get going before it gets too busy." Mikey replied with a sigh as he let go of Gee and turned, "Have you got your things?"

Gee turned and grabbed his small shoulder bag, nodding as he grabbed his phone and his unicorn stuffie and ran after Mikey, the butterflies still in his belly that Mikey had caused.

The car ride to the mall was silent, bar none for Gee singing along to David Bowie's Golden Years over and over until Mikey wanted to scream inside, but as always his resolve remained stony and poker-faced.

The mission that was most hated by the younger Way brother was finding a parking. Even at 9:30am, this was what drove Mikey to curse loudly and earn a flick from Gee before being reminded to put another dollar in the swear tin at home.

And it was, in fact, Gee who saved the day, spotting a parking space up the row and all but climbing out and skipping into the space and holding it open as Mikey reversed, his tiny arms stuck out, palms up as he gesticulated for everyone and anyone to 'stop'. Gee even tried to kick one of the cars daring to ride him over and use the space, but Gee was determined and aimed his foot for the fender of the old Ford truck. Mikey had to peel himself out of his own car and pull Gee away before he was able to park his own car, apologising to the elder gentleman who so badly wanted the parking space much to Gee's dismay.

They were in mall not too long after that, walking through the brightly lit walkway and looking around, it had been ages since Mikey had brought Gee with him to the mall, a long overdue outing for the brothers was much needed.

"Mikey?"

"Yes, baby boy?" Mikey looked down at Gee, who was sucking lightly on the tip of his thumb as he held Mr. Boon, the stuffie, in his other hand, leaving the unicorn to hand by its limb.

"What stuff are we getting?" Gee asked and looked up with innocent eyes and Mikey couldn't help but smile, carrying Gee's big pink bag of stuff around his shoulder that included a change of clothes, a snack and juice, a sippy cup and a shit ton of toys.

"What stuff would you like?"

"Stuff." Gee giggled and looked down at his feet when Mikey stopped and gee had to turn to look at him with a frown before Mikey gestured them into the store before walking.

Mikey began aimlessly strolling through the aisles, his hand firmly clasp in Gee's, and although it was because he really did want to hold Gee's tiny hand, it was also to stop the little shit from running off God knows where.

"Look!" Gee pointed as they roamed up an aisle filled with toddler and infant things. Mikey turned to see Gee pointing to a pack of pink pacifiers. Mikey raised an eyebrow, "You want them?"

"Can I?" Gee squealed softly and Mikey reached out, picking them up from the rack before directing Gee around.

"Pick a new sippy." Mikey stated simply and Gee bit his lip and looked around at all of the cups on display before he looked down at the sets and picked up one.

It was a cup, a baby plate and a small fork and spoon, all decorated with pink and blue and green flowers. Gee let out a whine and turned on his heel to look up at Mikey with a pout.

"Mikey please.." he put on the biggest puppy eyes imaginable, "It's so pretty!"

Mikey pulled Gee closer by the waist and looked at the plate set, "Just like you, princess." And placed a small kiss to the side of Gee's head before taking the plate set and placing it in the basket Mikey was holding in the crook of his elbow.

"Anything else here you want?" He asked and Gee looked around slowly before gasping.

"New stuffie?"

"What's wrong with Mr. Boon?" Mikey raised an eyebrow and Gee gasped and brought the stuffie up to eye level.

"There is nothing wrong with Mr. Boon. He is beautiful and pretty and I wuf him." Gee said finally before covering the unicorn's supposed ears, "I want to get him a friend for his birthday."

"He has many friends, Gee." Mikey countered and Gee let out a huff, his face growing pink.

"A neeew friend." He whined, stomping his little foot and Mikey let out a sigh.

"One." Mikey held up a finger and a grin broke out on Gee's face as he hopped up and down excitedly from foot to foot. Mikey held out his hand and Gee took it, steering his younger brother through the aisles until they reached the toy aisle. Gee turned to the bright pink side of the aisle and stared at the stuffed toys, bringing Mr. Boon up and whispering to him, pointing at each one and asking his opinion. Mikey stood aside and let him choose, watching curiously at the choice he would make, when Gee turned.

"Mikey?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"I can't decide which one I like." Gee bit his lip and his brows knitted together and Mikey took a step closer.

"What about that one?" he asked, pointing to the plain brown bear. Gee pulled a concise face and shook his head, Mikey continued, pointing to the next.

Finally.

Eventually.

Gee finally decided on the adorable panda right at the back with its wonky eye and a bright pink ribbon on its neck. He looked at it with a fondness already and Mikey knew it was the right one.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Mikey asked, eyeing the new toy.

"Its.. Neither."

"Oh?" Mikey smiled, "What's their name."

"Pumpkin." Gee nodded with a proud, maternal smile on his face as he booped the teddy on the nose and set him down safely in the basket.

"So how are you doing with underwear, Gee?"

"I need panties!" Gee yelled loudly and go a few concerned looks from passers-by, but Mikey just smiled as they walked on, looking for the correct shop at which they procure Gee's said panties.

They walked through the clothing racks until they reached the woman's underwear section and Mikey instantly felt slightly uncomfortable, he usually was at this sort of thing, I mean woman's underwear didn't bug him, but every so often he would remember who they were being bought for and he'd instantly feel rather hot and bothered.

"Go and pick a pack of everyday ones and then 3 pretty ones, okay?" Mikey said and Gee nodded, setting his bag down beside Mikey, who was now sitting on the nearby wooden stool, the shopping bag at his feet.

Mikey watched Gee as he scanned the racks and rows slowly, reaching out to feel the material every now and again or pointing at a pair of panties before looking at Mr. Boon. Gee grabbed a pack of 4 preset panties and opened it up, looking at the different ones inside before he seemed satisfied and held it in his tiny hands. Mikey could see it was pastels again and he smiled.

Gee then continued to the more lacy section of the underwear and Mikey flushed and looked away.

"Mikey! Mikey look!" Gee squealed and Mikey looked up to see Gee holding a beautiful lavender coloured negligee up against his body, the netted soft fabric and lace and ruffles made Mikey's neck warm up and his stomach twist, "Isn't this so pretty!"

"It is." Mikey nodded.

"It has matching panties!" Gee gasped and hopped from foot to foot.

"Gee.." Mikey sighed out sternly, catching his brother's gaze, "Focus, we're not here for pretty sleep stuff."

"But.." Gee pouted and looked down at the nightie.

"C'mon, another time, okay?" Mikey sighed and Gee nodded solemnly and put it back before continuing his search.

"What about these?" Gee asked and Mikey looked up from the ground to see Gee holding up a pair of lacy pink panties to his hips. Mikey swallowed hard and took in a breath.

"Nice." He managed and Gee held them in his hand before scanning around again.

"Mikey?"

"Yes, Gee?"

"What other colours should I get?"

"Get the panties that match the purple nightie, that way you have one part of it for now."

"Yes!" Gee squealed and snatched a pair in his size before strolling and looking for one more, settling on a baby blue pair like the pink ones. He wandered over and held his stuff in his arms, holding Mr. Boon out to Mikey, who took him and set him in the bag with his new friend Pumpkin.

"How are you on socks, Gee?"

Gee shrugged, looking down at the panties in his hands before he looked up at Mikey, "I don't know."

"Well if you need, we can always come back. Are you hungry?" Gee nodded in reply to his brother's question pertaining to hunger and they walked towards the food court.

It was in the tiny restaurant, with Gee beside Mikey, their bags of shopping beside Mikey's feet, as they read through the menu.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Uh.." Gee looked indecisive and peered over at Mikey's menu, "What are you having?"

"A burger and chips."

"Oh."

"Want one?" Mikey asked and Gee shook his head, his nose scrunching up slightly.

"Then pick something."

"Hi my name is Pete and I'll be your waiter today." Someone piped up and Mikey looked up at the waiter before nudging his brother back into reality.

"Hi, I'll have a coke and Gee will have the strawberry milkshake with extra sprinkles and two straws." Mikey said as though it were memorised, which it was, and Gee smiled happily, pulling at the hem of his skirt.

"And to eat?" Pete asked as he jotted down their drinks, looking up with widened brown eyes.

"I'm going to have the cheeseburger and chips with a side of onion rings." Mikey said and Gee let out a small whimper and leaned forward to whisper his order into Mikey's ear, suddenly shy, which almost always happened with strange people he didn't know.

"And Gee will have the strawberry pancakes with cream." Mikey smiled and squeezed his brother's hand under the table, stroking his thumb gently over the top of Gee's petite hand. Gee looked visibly calmer.

"Coming up."

"Thanks.. Uh.."

"Pete." The waiter reminded Mikey, who nodded and turned back to Gee, pulling out the crudely drawn list of items to get. He pulled a pen from Gee's bag and began running through the list.

"Sippy? Check." Mikey ran a line through the item, "New toy of sorts? Check. Underwear? Check. Dinner? No. Milk? No. Fruit snacks? Nuh uh. Crayons? Nope. Oh.." He looked at the last item.

"What?" Gee asked, peering over his arm.

"You need new pyjamas."

"I do." Gee said simply, not arguing in the slightest.

"Do you really want the purple nightie?" Mikey bit his lip hoping that in the last 10 minutes that Gee had changed his mind, but then he nodded, and Mikey internally groaned.

"Okay, we'll go back and get it and then get you two more big t-shirts to sleep in."

"And you promised a skirt!" Gee whined and Mikey let out a noise.

"I did?"

"You did." Gee nodded.

"Okay then you get one big t-shirt and a skirt."

"Why?" Gee frowned.

"Because I only have so much money, Gee."

"Oh.." Gee looked down, "I'm sorry, Mikey."

"No, don't be.. I want to buy you things." Mikey whispered and gave his brother's hand another squeeze and leaned closer, kissing the side of his head again as their drinks were set down in front of them exactly as ordered.


	4. Chapter 3- There was Seinfeld, Some Lavender and All Kinds of Fluids That Night.

Chapter 3

It was nearing 7pm later that night and Mikey sat in the living room, busy typing away on his laptop with Seinfeld playing in the background on a low volume. Gee was in his room, painting his art assignment that was due the next week.

The door creaked open and Gee padded out of his room, hiding behind the wall and peering out to see Mikey sitting on the sofa with his back to him. Gee began to tip toe closer and suddenly pounced, covering Mikey's eyes with his hands, making him yelp and jump slightly.

"Guess who?" he giggled softly and Mikey let out a breath.

"Jesus, Gee. You gave me fright."

"Aww." Gee pouted, "You ruined it." But his hands remained over Mikey's eyes.

"Move your hands."

"No." Gee said simply.

"Why?" Mikey asked inquisitively.

"Wanna show you something." Gee whispered and moved slightly from foot to foot, "Keep your eyes closed."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Mikey replied and set his laptop aside, waiting patiently as Gee removed his hands and slowly moved around the edge of the sofa to stand on front of his brother with his hands clasped behind his back and his lip between his teeth.

"Kay." Was all he said as he watched Mikey's eyes flutter open.

"Wh- Oh." Mikey stuttered quietly as he took in the sight before him.

There Gee stood, his slender, petite frame draped in lavender lace and soft net. His pale legs were exposed completely, his feet turning in as he stood there in lilac panties that were rather revealing, showing off everything. His middle was exposed only by a sleek opening in the negligee that went down the middle, the end of the nightie ending just below his hips in tiny ruffles. The light pastel clashing beautifully against his shocking red hair.

"What do you think?"

"Wow." Was all Mikey could manage as Gee tucked his hair behind his ears and shifted the weight to his other foot.

"Do you like it?"

"I- I do.." Mikey replied again and Gee's cheeks went pink as a small 'oh' escaped his lips, "Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you showing me?"

"I- I.." Gee frowned, "Wanted to."

"Why don't we watch something?" Mikey asked and Gee shook his head. Mikey then held out Gee's pink paci, but he wasn't interested in it, smacking the plastic from his younger brother's hand. Mikey looked slightly startled to say the least, because Gee was now being snotty.

"You need to go to bed." Mikey said finally, drumming Gee's behaviour down to griping tiredness.

"No." Gee snipped and Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"'Scuse me?"

"I.. I said no." Gee folded his arms.

"Go." Mikey warned and Gee took a step forward and scowled.

"Make me." He hissed and Mikey grabbed the front of Gee's panties and pulled him down into his lap. Gee let out a squawk and looked down at Mikey as he sat, a leg either side of Mikey's lap, his body raised up in a tense surprise as he held on to Mikey's shoulders. They stared at each other when Gee slowly lowered himself down to sit in Mikey's lap.

"Gee.." Mikey whispered softly and Gee shook his head and lay it down slowly in the crook of Mikey's neck, his hands pressed lightly on his chest.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"I- Uh.." Gee began and cut himself off, a lump in his throat weighing his words down.

"What is it?" Mikey asked and Gee just shook his head, whimpering quietly, "Tell me."

"Can't." Gee muttered thickly and sat up, his cheeks ruddy.

"Why?"

"Just can't." Gee said softly, shyness taking over his usually little-confident aura.

"Let me just take you to bed, okay?" Mikey breathed and Gee shook his head defiantly and let out a squeak before a small breath then followed.

He closed his eyes, burying his head back into Mikey's neck before he slowly rolled his hips down, against Mikey. Gee let out a whine as Mikey took in a sharp breath of air, the entire room far too warm all of a sudden.

"Gee-.."

"Nuh uh.." Gee mumbled against his brother's jugular, "Need you.."

"No.. You don't.."

"Do.." Gee retaliated weakly and his hips stuttered back and forth again, another moan echoed in Mikey's throat and he closed his eyes, unmoving.

"I can't.." Mikey whispered and Gee slowly sat up and adjusted, sliding back an inch to look into his brother's widened eyes.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, baby boy." Mikey sighed out the obvious.

"Please." Gee begged brokenly and rolled his hips down again with more confidence, a gasp escaped his lips as he felt Mikey's fingertips brush his thighs and ghost up just beneath the bottom ridging of his panties. Mikey looked at his own trembling fingers and back up at Gee, before his one hand reached up knotting in Gee's hair and pulling him forward, their mouths connecting in a clash of gasps, moans and saliva.

Mikey's free hand snaked around and held onto the lace encasing the pale and soft flesh of Gee's bum, he pushed Gee forward, bringing him closer as he let out a low moan and gripped the soft material in a tight fist.

"M- Mikey.." Gee whispered softly, "Gonna break it.. Stop."

Mikey suddenly let go of Gee's panties and stuck his hand beneath the flimsy material to grab flesh instead, his hand tugging at Gee's locks, making the older boy moan and run his tongue desperately, pleadingly, against Mikey's. Gee's hips had found a rhythm this time around, a fraction of his confidence returning.

Gee's hands went down and one instinctively lay on the growing bulge in Mikey's jeans, making him groan softly and rut his hips up, his hand digging further into Gee's flesh as the other hand came down to the other cheek, pulling Gee right against him and slowly, roughly, rolling his hips up to match Gee's rhythm.

It was unexpected, Gee's eyes suddenly rolled back and his head lolled forward as his hips continued to grind down, his perfect lips parted slack.

"P- Please.." he whimpered desperately, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Mikey asked and Gee reached his hand down to cup his lace encased erection, the touch making another soft, strangled moan escape his lips.

"Please.." he begged, close to tears as he rubbed his length against Mikey's, his hands now back to grip the younger male's shoulders.

"Fuck.. Yeah.." Mikey let out passed his own lips, "Fuck, baby boy you're so beautiful.. S- So needy.."

"Mikey please.. My princess boy parts are achy... Hurts." He whined, rutting his hips down harder.

"Want me to fix it, princess?" Mikey gritted out, watching Gee tilt his head back and nod.

"Shit." Mikey pulled Gee even further against his own erection that was painfully strained against the denim of his jeans.

Gee was flushed in his face, his lips slicked with saliva and his pale skin was heating up in all the right places, his insides yearning for the one thing he had never felt before. He had never wondered about his cummies before, never knew how badly he needed it until now, and now he knew if he didn't get it, he would be upset.

"Hngf." Gee huffed softly when he felt the pressure in his stomach slowly start to dissipate, a keening noise levelling in the back of his throat, "It- It's going away..." He whined softly and Mikey looked up, panting heavily, sticking his two finger passed Gee's lips.

"Suck." He whispered almost inaudibly, but Gee caught on almost instantly and did as he was told.

Mikey let out a low grunt as he felt Gee sucking on his fingers in a slow and deliberate manner, the tingling in his digits resonating in his crotch. He pulled his fingers out and slid Gee's panties out of the way, looking up at him as he slowly ran his finger over Gee's innocent and untouched hole. Gee let out a gasp and tightened his grip on Mikey's shoulders as he felt a finger slip in, the foreign intrusion making him squirm before Mikey began to slide it in and out slowly, teasingly.

"O- Oh.." Gee whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed as he rolled his hips back on Mikey's long finger, keeping his pace.

"Can I add another?"

"P- Please." Gee huffed out and Mikey all but obliged the request and carefully began slipping the second digit in with the first, watching Gee's mouth slacken as his body did.

"O- Oh.." Gee frowned in pain and his hands came up to tug gentle on Mikey's blonde locks, lifting himself off of Mikey's lap and relieving some of the friction and pressure.

Gee slid back slowly and let out a gasp as Mikey's thumb began to massage the very rim of his tight hole, crooking his fingers and sliding them back and forth.

Gee was keening high in his throat, dropping back into Mikey's lap and rocking back and forth desperately, saliva falling in a thin line from the corner of his mouth and landing in a dark spot on Mikey's grey jeans.

"It- It hurts.. I- I need.." His hand came down to palm at his own cock and he mewled, his eyes looking up at Mikey's before reattaching their lips hungrily.

"O- Oh.. P- Please.." he begged again, over and over as little 'ah, ah, ah's' continued to fall from his mouth and float through Mikey's ears and down into his groin, making the knots in his stomach twist tighter.

He felt it then, Gee's body gave out a sudden spasm and he cried out loudly, gasping and bouncing on Mikey's fingers as the explosive sensation rippled through his body for the first time, soaking Mikey's lower stomach and his own in a warm and sticky mess.

Gee was gasping, trembling, weakened against Mikey's body. He let out a whimper as Mikey leaned closer and ran his lips over the shell of his brother's ear, "You got your cummies, baby boy?"

Gee let out a whine and went lax, his arms drooping from their iron grip on Mikey's shoulders. But Mikey was still thrumming beneath him. He let out a groan and slowly, cautiously, got up, holding Gee's bum as he carried him as is into the bedroom.

He could hear Gee's soft protests, but he wasn't fighting. Mikey simply pulled the soaked panties from his body and slipped on a pair of sleeping shorts, tugging the lavender nightie from Gee's frame and laying it down on the bookshelf. He pulled the blanket up over Gee and stuck Mr. Boon under his arm.

Gee was already gone, passed out and Mikey ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh as he exited the room. He looked down at his straining erection and headed off into the bathroom to fix it, his mind still in dark and dirty places with his princess boy.


	5. Chapter 4- Beetlejuice, a Dr. Pepper and There May or May Not Be a Juice Box

Chapter 4

Gee had been dropped off at school the next morning, dressed in his favourite pink and white stripped socks, is platform white strap shoes, a white pinafore and a pale pink, thin little button up beneath it. He even had on his favourite fluffy pink beanie with the kitten ears on top of it just for good luck. His pink leather backpack on both shoulders as he waved goodbye to Mikey and watched him drive away.

Gee walked through the gates, humming happily to himself as he wandered down the pathway before he stopped, he was sure he felt someone watching him, his tummy fluttered nervously. He tucked his lip between his teeth and looked around slowly, but no one kept his eye. Gee shrugged and continued when a small flash of light caught his attention and he turned towards it.

There he was again.

Gee frowned and looked at the boy who was perched on top of the short fence, an old-fashioned polaroid camera in his hands. He reminded Gee of someone, but he couldn't think who. The boy set the camera down and jumped from the fence, and that was when Gee got a proper look at him.

He was short in stature, and incredibly skinny, but at the same time he was by no means small. He had jet black dyed hair and it was semi-lengthy and teased up and plastered down over his eye. His eyes were sullen and rimmed in black, he had his nose and his lip pierced, his lips were a shade of white to match his face. He wore a wide-brimmed hat on his head, a long black, flimsy soft of coat over his black button up shirt that was also rather lengthy, his legs in a pair of dark tights and his feet in high black platform ankle boots.

Peculiar character.

Strange boy.

"'Scuse me." Gee called out and the boy looked up in surprise.

"Me?" he asked and Gee nodded as the boy in heels wandered over, "Yes?"

"You took a pitchure of me."

"A photo, yeah I did." The boy smirked at Gee's small words, making Gee go pink slightly.

"Why?"

"You're.. Strange.. But it's cute." The boy replied.

"You're also strange.. You look like..." Gee bit his lip, trying to think.

"Yes?"

"That.. That girl.. From the movie." Gee said.

"Oh that's descriptive.."

"The movie with the guy who helps those ghosts, he- he has a stripy suit and.."

"Beetlejuice?" the boy asked with a smile as Gee nodded.

"You look like the girl."

"Lydia."

"That one." Gee clarified simply and the boy let out a small giggle that Gee found adorable, making him smile.

"Well my name is Frank."

"I'm Gee."

"You're adorable." Frank said simply and held the camera up, taking another sudden snap of Gee, the light blindly him for a second before he recovered, blinking profusely.

"Th- Thank you.." Gee replied with a giggle and he and Frank turned, walking towards the campus.

"So what are you studying?"

"Fine Art." Gee said proudly, "You do photography, Frank?"

"Indeed I do, sweetheart."

"I can tell." Gee giggled again before sitting down on a bench with Frank with slid in sinuously beside him, his leg crossed over the other. Gee took in the height of the heel of his platform boot and tilted his head to the side.

"I like how you dress." Gee admitted.

"You do?" Frank asked and he sounded genuinely surprised.

"You're pretty." Gee admitted and looked down at his hands.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Frank smiled and took Gee's hand in his own, his black nail polish chipping only at the ends. Gee looked down at their intertwined hands with a smile.

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well its all.. Black.."

"Oh.." Frank frowned and toyed with the wide ridge of the hat before looking at Gee, "I like black, I'm comfortable in it more than I am in other colours."

"Oh.. Do you like wearing clothes like this?"

"Not boy's clothes when I am one?"

"Yes."

"I could ask you the same, sweetheart."

"I don't know.. It's how I was meant to be."

"And that's my own answer." Frank replied and brought Gee's tiny hand up in his large hand and gave it a soft kiss, watching the pink rise in Gee's cheeks again.

"How are you wearing a long dress shirt and high heels and you still look masculine?" Gee asked out loud before he realised how it must have sounded, his eyes widening, "I didn't- I mean I wasn't..." his eyes began to tear up and Frank looked slightly panic stricken as he turned in the bench to look at Gee.

"No, no honey, don't cry." Frank hushed softly, "I understood what you meant, you didn't offend me, it's okay.."

Gee sniffed and the tears dried up slightly, his eyes still remaining glassy, "You promise?"

"I promise." Frank smiled.

"O- Okay.." Gee nodded as the bell rang. Frank got up slowly and held his hand out for Gee to take, walking with him to his class before departing on his own path towards class.

Gee walked in, his mind still on Frank as he walked through the desks to his own spot right at the back. He set his backpack down and pulled out his phone to open his message tab.

Gee: hey Mikey, guess what! :3

Gee set his phone down and pulled out his things, his phone pinging softly as he reached to open it.

Mikey: what, Babyboy?x

Gee: I made a friend!!!

Mikey: ...who?

Gee: His name his Frank and he does photography and he looks like that girl from that beetle movie and he's so nice and I like him so much, Mikey!

Mikey: I see.

Gee set his phone down with a smile as the class began, pulling out his sketch pad and his graphites.

~it was after class that Gee stood at the gates, his eyes scanning for Mikey's old car, his neck craned and both his hands holding onto his bag straps.

"Hey sweetheart." Frank greeted as Gee turned to see him walking closer, his shoulder back hanging by his side as he smiled.

"Hi Frankie."

"Do you have plans today?"

"Today?" Gee frowned, wracking his brains to remember, "I- I don't think so."

"Well then why don't you spend the day with me, we can go around town if you like."

"I- I don't know.. Mikey said.."

"Mikey?"

"My brother." Gee replied.

"Well you can trust me, I haven't used my underground dungeon in years."

"Gee let out a squeak and stepped back, unaware of the sarcasm, when Frank noticed and his smile fell.

"Gee, Gee calm down I was making a joke, it was sarcasm.. I don't have a dungeon.." Frank said hurriedly and Gee looked him over again, scrutinising the boy who was his height because of the shoes and little else.

"Better not." Gee said with a sniff and pulled out his phone, dialling Mikey's number.

"Hello?" Mikey answered on the second ring.

"Mikey?" Gee asked, his finger curling a strand of bright red hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes Babyboy?"

"Can I go out with my friend today?"

"And do what?"

"He wants to take me around town."

"No." Mikey said simply.

"Why?" Gee whined and looked at Frank, who was lighting up a slim cigarette.

"I said so, you don't even know this boy."

"How will I get to know him if you don't let me." Gee argued and Mikey was silent on the other end.

"No."

"I- I'm going." Gee said finally.

"No you aren't."

"I am. I'll message you every now and again to let you know I'm safe, bye Mikey." And with that gee hung up before Mikey could argue. Gee felt slightly guilty for disobeying and he knew Mikey would be so very angry, and Gee might even be punished when he got home, but he really liked Frank.

"Shall we?" Frank asked, smirking as he gestured to the sidewalk. Gee began to walk beside Frank, feeling Frank take his hand in his and entangle their fingers. It gave Gee a spark that sent butterflies through his tummy and made him feel giddy.

They walked through the main street of town with ice creams in hand, Gee always going for bubblegum as usual, and Frank option for mint. They strolled, in a comfortable silence, and looked through store windows when Frank stopped Gee in his tracks in front of a street vendor selling flowers.

"These are so pretty, huh?" Frank looked at the flowers as he popped the last bit of cone in his mouth and picked up his camera from around his neck and snapped a couple shots of the flowers.

"These are so pretty." Gee replied softly as he eyes a tiny long stemmed bouquet of baby pink carnations. Frank picked them up from the bucket and looked at them before pulling money from his pocket and handing Gee the tiny bouquet.

Gee's mouth fell open slightly as he stared between the flowers and Frank in sheer surprise.

"Wh-?"

"Take care of them." Frank smiled and continued walking slowly, holding his camera and taking a snap of the tree sapling nearby. Gee jogged up to him, completely forgetting his ice cream that had previously fallen to the ground.

"You- You bought me these?" Gee looked at the flowers in his hand and back at Frank.

"Well you don't see the vendor chasing after us to pay, do you?" Frank asked.

"N- No.." Gee whispered.

"Is there a problem?"

"No one's ever boughted me flowers." Gee replied in a soft, baby-like tone.

"Ever?" Frank asked, sounding completely surprised when Gee shook his head, "Why the hell not, if anyone deserves flowers, its' you."

"My brother buys me stuffies and toys and clothes, but he's never bought me pretty flowers."

"What a deck." Frank said with a huff and took Gee's free hand, dragging him through the street again slowly.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I- uh.." Gee stopped and looked down, his cheeks going bright pink, "I need to go."

"Go?" Frank frowned.

Gee closed his thighs, pinching slightly as an uncomfortable expression graced his pixie features. Frank was suddenly hit with the realisation, "Oh, oh fuck.. Yeah.. Uh.." he looked around, holding on to his hat before he took a hold of Gee's hand and crossed the street with him to the gas station. He let Gee scramble in to the bathroom after retrieving the key and leaving his belongings in Frank's care.

Gee squeezed into the bathroom and looked around at the toilet, letting out a whine at the sight of its dirty surroundings.

He knew Frank was waiting right outside and he knew he couldn't be fussy so he hiked up his pinafore and edged closer.

He finished his business and flushed with his foot before sidling out and doing up the buckle on his dress. He took his flowers from Frank and held his hands out for his backpack but Frank merely smiled and put the backpack over his shoulders instead, the pastel pink contrasting wildly with his all black attire.

Frank stopped and looked around, "Gee?"

"Hmm?" Gee looked up from his flowers.

"You want anything to eat, drink?" Frank asked and Gee looked up and around at the store, biting his lip.

"I.. Uh.. I don't have no money.." he said softly and Frank smirked and walked over.

"You want an apple juice, honey?" he asked and Gee nodded quietly before Frank grabbed the juice box from the shelf and grabbed his own can of Dr. Pepper and headed to the till.

After paying, they exited, with Frank holding the door open for Gee and handing him his juice as they continued to walk.

"You should come and visit me some time if you like." Frank said as they continued to walk from the gas station.

"I- I don't think I'd be allowed to today. I mean I-"

"Not today if you can't.. Just some time." Frank smiled as they stopped at a crossing, "I live up there." He pointed up at an apartment building and Gee looked up, sipping lightly on his apple juice.

"Really?" he asked, "Which one?"

"The 2nd window from the bottom." Frank smiled.

"If- if we're quick you.. you could show me.." Gee whispered, blush still on his cheeks when he realised how much trouble he would be in if Mikey found out.

"You sure?"

"You don't have a dungeon, right?" Gee asked, biting his lip and Frank giggled.

"No dungeon, I promise."

"Kay.." Gee smiled a bit wider and let Frank take his hand again, towing him towards his apartment.


	6. Chapter 5- An Angry Swarm of Pastels, An Almost Drag Queen and Another Accident.

Chapter 5

"Well here we are." Frank smirked slightly as he opened the door to his apartment. Gee walked in slowly, hesitantly, and gazed around.

Everything was old and antique-looking, the walls were a pale grey and there were pictures taped here and there in little splashes of colour. The floors were laminate wood that matched most of the old furniture. Everything seemed so ornate and intricate and it was beautiful.

"Looks like a pretty castle." Gee whispered softly.

"Well every castle needs a princess, you know." Frank trailed off as he set his and Gee's bags on the kitchen counter.

"Doesn't this castle have a princess?" Gee turned and looked at Frank who shrugged.

"Unfortunately not." Frank replied, "This little castle has only a king, no princess."

"That's so sad.." Gee whispered softly, biting on his bottom lip as he looked around.

"You could be the princess, if you like." Frank offered up as he took the last sip of his Dr. Pepper and chucked the can in the trash before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Gee stood with wide eyes, "What?"

"What, me?"

"Why not? Aren't you a princess?"

"I- uh.. But.." Gee began to frown and looked around, "Princesses are the most beautiful girls throughout the land.." he looked down, "I'm just me."

Frank looked taken aback, blinking profusely as he stared at Gee, who was standing and staring down at his feet.

"You- You don't think you're pretty enough to be a princess?" Frank asked and Gee looked up at him before shaking his head no and looking back down silently, "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

"I- I just.. I'm not pretty enough.. B- But," He looked up again, "But it's okay, see, b'cause Mikey loves me anyway and... And I don't need t be beautiful like a princess because I'm beautiful like Gee."

"I think you're princess beautiful, Gee." Frank admitted and it was Gee's turn to look taken aback. He stared at Frank with widened hazel eyes, his spit-slicked lips open slightly.

"You- You do?" he asked and Frank looked up, nodding with a small smile.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Frank took Gee's hand and led him through the living room before opening a door that led to his bedroom.

The bedroom was dark. Thick black windows blocked out any and all light, the four poster bed stood at the centre of the small room with its black sheets, black pillows and black canopy. There was an old dark wood vanity nearby with tons of make up on it and hats hanging from the top posts of the mirror. A matching chest of drawers stood opposite.

Frank opened the small build in wardrobe and began scratching around before he stood up.

"Close your eyes."

"Uh.." Gee whispered and Frank gave him a reassuring smile.

"C'mon.."

Gee let out a huff and closed his eyes, waiting for Frank to tell him to open. He felt Frank pull his kitten beanie off and he let out a whine in protest before he felt it being put back on again. Gee smiled slightly.

"Open."

Gee opened his eyes to see Frank smiling, holding the beanie in his hands. Gee then frowned in confusion and reached a hand up to touch whatever was on his head, but Frank stopped his hand halfway up and turned him to face the vanity.

Gee let out a small gasp, staring at the small tiara that was perched on top of his head. He looked at it for ages and then at Frank.

"It's so pretty."

"You're so pretty.. Princess pretty.. And I don't want you to ever think otherwise, okay?" Frank said simply and Gee nodded softly, still staring at the sparkly tiara on his head.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why do you have a tiara?"

"Oh." Frank smirked, "When I lived with my mom, she would enter me in girls' beauty pageants and stuff and I won a lot of them."

"But.."

"I'm a boy and it's against the rules?" Frank finished and Gee nodded, "I was rather convincing."

Gee smiled and turned to Frank, "You're the princess."

"I was.." Frank smirked, "But I was replaced."

"By who?" Gee frowned.

"You." Frank said simply and watched the colour rising up in Gee's cheeks.

"No.. I can't do that.." Gee took the crown off and handed it back to Frank, who simply held up a tattooed hand, cutting Gee off.

"I want you to have it, I have an entire boat load of them."

"But.."

"I said keep it, Gee. Really.. It's yours." Frank said with a half-smile and Gee frowned.

"Nuh-uh.. It's yours." Gee held the crown up, "I don't take what's not mine, Mikey told me that its bad and I don't want to be bad and I won't be bad and I'm just going to give it back so I don't get in trouble with Mikey and you and then I'm a good boy and-"

Gee was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on his, silencing him midway through his tangent, shutting him off completely as Frank held a forceful hand around the upper of Gee's arm, holding him still as his own wide brimmed hat was pulled off his head and fell to the ground. Gee let out a gasp against Frank's lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back, unaware of his body relaxing from its tense state, his hand releasing the crown and sending it shattering to the floor.

He didn't notice.

Neither of them did.

They were caught up in their own little bubble with butterflies exploding throughout Gee's stomach like an angry swarm of pastels.

Frank pulled away slowly and looked at Gee, who was now sporting a rather bright pink in his cheeks.

"Wh- What was.."

"You wouldn't shut up." Frank replied with a breath, "It was all I could think of."

"Oh.." The blush grew when Gee let out a gasp, "Oh no."

Frank followed his gaze to see that the tiara was on the floor beside them, upside down with some of its diamonds laying scattered around and one of the tips broken off. Gee let out a whimper and looked up at Frank, who was silent and frowning to himself.

"I'm so sorry." Gee whispered, tucking his hair behind his ears, his voice shaking and cracking in places. He bent down slowly and reached out with shaking hands to pick up the crown.

There was a sudden and sharp slap that echoed through the room, a stinging pain rippled through Gee's bum and he shot up with a squeak and turned to look at Frank, who was standing beside him with his hand clenched and a plain expression on his face.

"Wh- What did.." Gee breathed out, panting slightly as the sting began to travel into his belly and down into dirty places, but he ignored it.

"You broke my gift to you." Frank replied, his voice coming out clipped.

"I- You.. You spanked me."

"You deserved it for breaking my things."

"I-..." The tears that stung in Gee's eyes weren't necessary and he knew it, he didn't want to cry, he had no reason to, it was surprise, it was shock that he could even like such a thing.

"Don't cry.." Frank slowly took the plastic from Gee's hands and set it down before pulling him closer, "I'm not angry with you."

"But I broke it."

"And you know it was bad, will you be more careful?"

"Yes, Frankie.."

"Good boy.." Frank whispered and looked at Gee with a small smile, "Are you okay?"

"I.. I think.. I think so.." Gee replied, his heart racing in his ribcage, jumping around like a wild animal in a cage.

"You don't sound sure." Frank whispered and Gee looked away.

"I'm sorry for breaking your crown. But it was your fault."

Frank scoffed lightly and raised an eyebrow, "My fault?"

"You kissed me, you gave me a fright."

"Hmm." Frank narrowed his eyes and a grin spread out on Gee's lips before he wormed his way out of Frank's hold, skipping out of the bedroom and into the living room with Frank right behind him, "Where are you off to?"

"Here." Gee said as he stopped in the living room with Frank at the door, watching him with his arms folded.

"What's so special about over there?" Frank asked.

"Come over here and find out." Gee giggled.

"Alright.." Frank wandered over to stand beside Gee in the middle of the living room and he looked around, but Gee shook his head.

"Nope." And turned, flopping on the sofa, his pinafore blowing up and exposing the pink panties beneath it for Frank, who went the same shade.

"And now?" he asked quietly.

"This is more specialer."

"Oh is it?" Frank asked and Gee nodded enthusiastically, his red hair bouncing slightly as Frank flopped beside him. Gee slowly scrambled up on top of Frank, his thighs on either side of Frank's own, and he looked down at him.

"What are you doing, princess?"

"Nothing, I'm just sitting with you." Gee replied softly and bit his lip, sitting down on Frank's lap, "Frankie?"

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, his hands resting at his sides, his mind telling him over and over to behave.

"I'm gonna get in trouble for being here, Frankie."

"Should we go?" Frank asked out breathlessly and looked up at Gee, who was staring back with wide doe-like eyes.

"No.. I want to get in trouble." Gee replied, "'specially if its 'cause of you, Frankie."

"O- Oh.." Frank replied, his brain seeming to have run out of words completely, "I- I think you should get up now.."

"Why?"

"Because... Uh.." Frank trailed off, frowning to himself, "Because you need to get home."

"No I don't.."

"Mikey will be worried."

"Shhh...." Gee whispered, his hand on Frank's mouth, "don't, I want to sit by you, Frankie.. Please.."

Frank let out a groan, "Why don't we watch something then?"

"I want to show you I'm sorry for breaking your stuff." Gee pouted, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes widening innocently.

"H- How?"

"What can I do, Frankie?"

"N- Nothing.. It's okay.. I- I really think you should-"

"Gerard Arthur Way, what the fucking hell do you think you're fucking doing?!"

Frank and Gee both let out erroneous screams at the sudden voice that boomed through the apartment. With Gee jumping off of Frank and Frank jumping up and away from the sofa as if it were made of lava.

"What the hell?!" Frank yelled at the tall stranger who was standing in the doorway.

"M- Mikey?" Gee began to tremble lightly, his eyes widening in fear.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-..." he swallowed, "My name is Gee."

"You get your ass in that car downstairs or so help me, I'll-"

"Excuse me but what the fuck are you doing?"

"You stay out of this, shit stain!" Mikey snapped and Frank went bright red.

"You shut the fuck up!" Frank yelled back, facing Mikey, who was towering over him.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that again or I swear I will hang you by your fucking lip ring out of that window, understand?"

Frank remained silent, glaring at Mikey, who was giving him a stone cold scowl in return.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." He hissed and Mikey gave a swift bow before grabbing Gee's arm and pulling him from the apartment once he grabbed his things. He slammed the door behind him and marched Gee down the stairs in harsh silence.

"Mikey.. I-"

"At home." He snapped, his voice in a menacingly low tone.

Mikey opened the car door for Gee as they got out of the building, slamming it shut. He walked around and got into the car on the other side before jamming the keys into the ignition and driving off. He looked over at Gee, who was trembling slightly in his seat and clutching his flowers.

"Where did you get those?"

"Frank." Gee whispered.

"Oh, did he steal them for you?" Mikey asked and Gee scowled quietly.

"He bought them."

"Oh." Mikey opened the window slightly before he grabbed the pink flowers from Gee's hand and threw them out of the window before closing it again. Gee stared at him with his mouth hanging open and tears running down his cheeks.

"Wh- Why would you do that?" he whispered, his voice cracking again.

Mikey didn't reply, and the rest of the drive was silent until they pulled up to their own home. Gee grabbed his stuff and stormed from the car, stomping up the pathway behind Mikey before walking passed him. Mikey grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed and Gee didn't reply, his face instead got increasingly angry.

"I like him!"

"You don't know him! You just followed him around like a lost fucking puppy! He could have hurt you, kidnapped you!"

"He didn't!"

'You didn't fucking know that, did you!"

"He bought me flowers!"

"So what?!"

"You never did! Ever!"

"I bought you everything else!"

"I hate you!" Gee screamed, pulling from Mikey's steal grip and running into his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him before he threw his bag down and fell onto his bed, sobbing like a child.

"Gee." Mikey said as he opened the door.

"Go away!"

"I was trying to protect you." Mikey tried to reason.

"You embarrassed me!" he shrieked and threw a stuffie in Mikey's direction.

"You barely knew him, Gee!"

"I don't care!" he yelled, "How did you find me?"

"School records, I just asked the receptionist for his address."

"How did you know we were there? We could have been anywhere."

"Call it a guess." Mikey replied coldly and Gee turned his back to him, pulling his sock-clad legs up.

"Go away."

"Gee.."

"The only friend I ever had and now I can never ever see him again."

"Damn right, you're never seeing him again."

"Wh- What?"

"I don't like the look of that kid, and he isn't right for you, Gee. He wants to take advantage of you and I don't want you near him."

"So did you."

"I-.." Mikey stopped dead in his tracks, "Don't you dare."

"Whatever." Gee replied, "Just leave me alone."

"Don't talk to me like that." Mikey replied sternly but Gee didn't bother replied, he merely curled up tighter and hid his face in his pillow, kicking his platform sandals from his feet.

"Go away."

"Well fine, if you want to behave like a fucking child then go right ahead, okay. Do what you always do. But if I ever see you with him again, Gee, so help me.."

"Just leave." Gee replied, his voice cracking.

He heard Mikey sigh and the soft creak of the door before it closed.

He let out a small sniff and closed his eyes.

He knew to a degree that maybe Mikey was right. But he still was upset. And stubborn. And he wasn't going to talk to him ever again.

Or until he was hungry.


	7. Chapter 6- There was Black Flag, a Mix of Chicken Nuggets and Pearls on the Run

Chapter 6

Gee lay in his bedroom for ages, sniffling quietly and feeling overall sorry for himself that Mikey was being such a meanie mean mean. Gee held on to Mr. Boon and looked down at his squishy face when the door opened. He looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway with a plate of food in one hand and a sippy in the other.

"Go away." Gee whispered softly and didn't look back at Mikey, concentrating on his stuffie instead.

"You have to eat, c'mon now." Mikey said stiffly and walked into the room, holding the plate out to Gee, who waved a hand, knocking the plate from Mikey's hand and sending the chicken nuggets flying and the sippy cup skittered to the ground out of fright as Mikey jumped back.

Gee scowled at his brother, but it soon dissipated and he let out a soft whimper when he saw the sudden anger on Mikey's face.

"I- I.." Gee began to try and explain but Mikey wasn't having it. He glared down at Gee as his eyes flashed with anger, he was positively fuming, "Mikey- I- I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't you ever.. Ever fucking do that again, do you fucking understand?" Mikey seethed, his voice deathly quiet.

"P- Please... Don't swear.." Gee whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't start with me, Gee. I'm fucking furious with you today. You're lucky I don't fucking belt you."

"Wh- What?"

"Nothing." Mikey hissed as he dropped down onto his haunches and began cleaning up, picking up the food and setting the plate down before he got up and walked out. Gee could hear the opening and closing of the trashcan lid snapping shut rather loudly and it made him flinch, sniffing.

Seconds later Mikey reappeared with paper towels, laying it over the spill on the carpet and stepping on it slowly, absorbing the iced tea that had spilled from the sippy cup.

"Mikey..."

"Bed."

"What?"

"Go to bed."

"Wh- But.. But its only 5;30?!" Gee looked at the rainbow alarm clock and back at Mikey, who gave him a silently deadly warning gaze.

"You're being punished. You're going to bed and you're asleep before 6." Mikey stood up, throwing the sodden paper towels in the waste basket before turning to face Gee, who was curled up on his bed, eyes red and puffy sticking out from the top of Mr. Boon.

"Y- yes, Mikey." Gee sniffed and watched Mikey leave and the door snap shut louder than it ever had. Maybe it was his imagination.

Gee lay there for ages, staring at the small rays of sun that were coming in through his pale curtains. He knew he was supposed to be asleep before 6, which was in 5 minutes. It was impossible.

Gee turned over and lay there, staring at the wall as the door opened slowly, he closed his eyes and lay still, breathing slowly as he waited for the door to close.

It finally did after god knows how many seconds and Gee let out a sigh of relief and turned back over, grabbing his phone and scrolling through tumblr.

He then suddenly got a text, never before had he been so grateful for his phone being on silent. Gee clicked on the text tab and his face instantly broke into a smile.

Frank: thinking about you, princess.x

Gee bit his bottom lip and began typing before he hit send and waited, butterflies swirling and ripping his intestines into tiny pieces.

Gee: I miss you. My brothers a poopie head.

Frank; don't need to tell me twice...

Gee: I'm sorry he said mean things to you, he gets like that sometimes

Frank: I noticed, but don't worry about it, you're worth it to me

Gee: aww.

Gee: Frankie?

Frank: yeah, baby?

Gee: come fetch me?

Frank: of course, text me your address and I'll take you some place nice xx

And so Gee sent his address on maps and quietly hopped out of bed. He slowly, carefully, pushed his bookshelf between the side of his closet and his bedroom door, making sure the door wouldn't be opening anytime soon.

Gee ran to his closet and opened it, undoing the straps of his pinafore and letting it fall before undressing completely. Gee pulled on his prettiest and most favourite pair of pink cotton panties, slipping them up his legs and adjusting his parts slightly before he continued scratching for a cute outfit.

He ended up happily wearing his favourite pair of pink and white striped socks that were held up on one side with a thick leather garter strap, the other side had to double thin straps of pink latex with a beautiful steel heart in the bottom one. Gee pulled them up tightly with a giggle.

He had only ever worn them once and that was trying them on when he bought them, Mikey didn't even know he had them yet.

Gee looked around and picked up his pink tennis skirt, pulling it up, letting it hang over the garters as a surprise for Frank. Gee then grabbed his white Vans and slid them on before grabbing his favourite Black Flag t-shirt and his phone.

He saw a missed call from Frank and Gee climbed up onto the window before slipping out and landing lightly on the grass beneath the high window, ignoring the pins and needles in his toes. He sidled quietly around the side of the house and saw Frank parked on the curb two houses away.

The adrenaline was thrumming in the back of Gee's skull because he knew he was going to be in such trouble but Frank made it all worth it. Gee took in a deep breath and took a run for the old car parked nearby.

Gee reached the faded black sedan and climbed in, grinning at Frank as he closed the passenger side door.

Frank leaned in and Gee held up a hand, "Go now, kisses later.." he blushed and Frank merely grinned, taking the car from idle and turning in the middle of the street and back from the direction he had come.

"Where are we going?" Gee asked excitedly as he clipped his seatbelt in and looked around at everything that was now being set in a slight orange vermillion glow from the setting sun.

"That's a surprise.." Frank smiled, "Speaking of." He opened the compartment box in front of Gee and there was a small box wrapped in pale pink wrapping, "That's a gift for you."

Gee let out a gasp and snatched it greedily before composing slightly, "For me, really?"

"Of course, princess." Frank smiled wide and closed the compartment, his hands returning to the wheel, "Open it. I hope you like it."

"If it's from you, I know I will." Gee blushed quietly before ripping the paper off with quite a lot of excitement. Gee's eyes widened as he stared down at the black velveteen box. He opened it slowly and found a pale pink paci sitting on the black satin.

"You like?"

"It's so beautiful."

"I decorated it myself." Frank said softly as Gee ran a finger over the shiny glittery pink. There were small ornate pearls caressing the front of it in hanging over a pearl heart right in the very middle.

"Really?" Gee asked softly and Frank smiled wide, nodding as they turned the corner. Gee picked the paci up and slipped it into his mouth, sucking softly, feeling the calm wash over him almost immediately. He slid down slightly in the passenger seat and looked out of the window as everything grew slightly darker.


	8. Chapter 7- Run Aways with Juice Boxes, Baby Titanic Scenes and Flash Lights

Chapter 7

"Your turn." Frank muttered in the silence of the car.

They were parked in the semi-darkness of an abandoned road on a hill, the car completely off and no lights surrounding them.

Gee was sucking silently on his paci, thinking to himself as Frank chewed on a slice of pizza, a cup of coke between his thighs.

"Wha's your favouris cour?"

"Uh," Frank swallowed, "I like black even though that's not a colour and I like green."

"Wha's kind ogh gween?" Gee replied around his paci and Frank smiled.

"Like a dark green." Frank said, taking a sip of his coke.

"Ans wha's bough liggh gween?" Gee giggled and Frank smiled.

"Nah, it's a bit too bright for my liking.. Looks like snot."

"Eugh!" Gee removed the paci from his mouth with a soft slurp and looked at Frank with his lip between his tiny teeth.

"What?" Frank asked, looking back.

Gee held his hand out and Frank looked down before he picked up the plastic cup of coke and offered it to Gee, who smiled, before the cup was pulled away.

"You can't have coke, princess.."

"But?" Gee whimpered softly, "M thirsty."

"Hang on.." Frank leaned forward and reached into his bag, pulling out a juice box and handing it over. Gee let out a small grunt and took it, whispering a soft 'thank you' as he stuck the straw into the tiny hole and took a long and heady sip.

"Your turn." Gee smiled, setting the juice box on the dashboard before popping his paci back in his mouth and slouching back in to his seat.

"My turn, hmm." Frank sighed, "Okay.. What's... Your... Favourite colour?"

Gee let out a giggle, removing his paci, "That's original.."

"Shush.." Frank blushed and took another sip.

"I like pink and blue.."

"Light pink and blue?"

"Uh-huh!" Gee grinned excitedly.

"Pretty colours," Frank smiled, "I also like dark purple.."

Gee smiled contentedly.

"Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"How angry was your brother?"

Gee looked down in silence and squirmed uncomfortably, "If he was angry before, he'll be furious when he finds out I left again."

"You weren't allowed to come?" Frank asked with genuine surprise, his eyebrow raised.

"Nope.. He was so angry with me and we got into a fight and.." Gee sighed softly.

"I don't want you in trouble.. I know he's just looking out for you." Frank sighed, taking Gee's hand in his own and kiss the top of it.

They stared at each other in the dark for a moment before Frank looked back out over the view, "Y'know I missed you.."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when you left... I had a sad."

Gee let out a gasp and squirmed, scrambling in his seat to face Frank, "No. No sad."

Frank looked at Gee out of the corner of his eye and shrugged, "Couldn't help it."

"B- But.. I.. I'm here now.. See?" Gee whimpered, scrambling across the car seat and right on top of Frank, knocking the plastic cup over and making Frank grunt at the added weight and the uncomfortable squash.

"No sads.." Gee whispered softly, sitting down slowly on Frank's lap, his head brushing against the roof of the car, "See?"

"Gee?" Frank asked, his voice sounding breathless and full of wheeze.

"Yes?"

"You make me happy.."

"I do?" Gee tilted his head to the side, his hands resting on either side of Frank's head on the chair.

"You do.."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, babydoll." Frank said with a firm nod and Gee smiled wide before his lips were on Frank's own in a tentative kiss, moving slower with less fervency than they had before.

Gee let out a small noise that slipped from his mouth and into Frank's, a tiny moan that had the latter shiver and hold on tighter. Gee's hands slipped from their warm placement on the leather seat and down Frank's shoulders and onto his chest, fingers knotting into the soft black material of his lengthy dress shirt.

"Wait.." Frank gasped against Gee's mouth, pushing him back slightly, feeling Gee try and resist, "Babydoll wait."

"Why..." Gee whined pathetically.

"What are you doing?"

"K- Kissies?" Gee offered with his brows knitting together, "Don't you want?"

"I- I do.. But.." Frank sighed, "It feels wrong."

"Am.. Am I bad?"

"No," Frank readjusted, ignoring the boner in his leggings as he shifted, "Definitely not, babydoll."

"Then.. Why?"

"You're just.. So innocent and.." Frank sighed, laying his head back against the headrest of the seat, "And it feels wrong?"

"But I want you.." Gee whimpered, "I want you to feel good.. Don't you want to?"

Frank let out a desperate groan and looked up at Gee who was looking back down at him with wide, watery hazel eyes.

"I.. I do.." He finally replied and gee let out a small giggle and ran his hand down Frank's stomach, resting way too close to his crotch than he thought necessary.

"Gee.. Gee no.. Wait.." Frank whimpered softly, "I.. I only met you today and.. And I can't.."

Gee looked up again, looking slightly frustrated with the crease in his brows deepening, "but I thought you said.."

"I know what I said.." Frank said and watched Gee's hand slip lower, suddenly cupping him. Frank let out a yelp and jumped in the seat, surprised by the action that he should, in hindsight, have foreknown.

"Frankie please.." Gee whined, leaning forward to run his soft lips over Frank's jaw, hearing his breath hitch, "Look, Frankie.."

Gee sat up slightly and grabbed one of Frank's big, warm tattooed hands in his own tiny fingers and slowly slid it up under his skirt, laying it on the bulge in his panties. Frank let out a strangled noise and looked up, his fingers cupping Gee and watching him shudder and gasp, his tiny lips parting with the small jolt of pleasure.

"Make me so achy, Frank.." Gee whispered, "'S your fault."

"My fault, baby?"

"Uh-huh.." Gee nodded vigorously as he slowly started rocking his hips against Frank's awkward hand, the angle of Frank's wrist began to twinge but he just couldn't bring himself to move away.

"I'm sorry then, if it's my fault.." Frank replied, using his thumb to slowly stroke small circles against gee's erection, watching him gasp and lean forward, burying his face in Frank's neck.

"If's your fault you gotsta do somethin' 'bout it.." Gee said breathlessly.

"I do?"

"Uh-huh." Gee nodded again, rolling his hips and groaning.

"Is that an order?" Frank asked, his lips ghosting over Gee's ear.

"U- Uh.." Gee swallowed anxiously.

"Is it?" Frank asked, his other hand coming up under Gee's skirt to grab at his ass, digging his fingertips into the flesh before giving it a sharp slap, "Huh?"

"I- I.. No.." Gee moaned, "P- Please, Frankie.."

"Please what, babydoll?" Frank asked, moving his hand and pressing Gee flat down against him and hearing him whine.

"I. I just.." Gee mumbled, his fingers digging into Frank's shoulders as they ground together in the tightest of spaces, Frank's feet pushed against the back of the footwell to keep himself up.

There was a sudden and rapid knocking on Frank's window and a light in their faces that had Frank shriek and Gee fly backwards into his seat. Frank scrambled and looked out of the car window, which was fogged to hell and gone.

He rolled the window down a smidge and looked up at the police officer who was shining the torch in his eyes, making him squint.

"C- Can I help you officers?" Frank cleared his throat.

"What exactly are you two youngsters doing up here so late?"

"Chatting?" Frank offered and the police officer gave him a firm glare.

"You're not allowed to park here." He said simply, "Licence and registration." He held out a hand and Frank scrambled for his bag, pulling the card out and handing it to the cop through the tiny window.

He walked off for a moment and Frank let out a heavy breath, looking over at Gee, who looked beside himself.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"Are we getting arrested?"

"God no.." Frank smiled as he heard the crunching of police boots on gravel, he held out his hand for his license.

"Sir, will you step out of the car?" the officer asked and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, I'm not a sir, and secondly, why?"

"It says male on your licence, Mr. Iero."

"At least you pronounced it right." Frank said with a sigh and looked over at Gee.

"Will you please step out of the car?"

"I suppose?" Frank said and slowly opened the door, climbing out of his car to stand in front of the police officer with his hands on his hips, "Yes?"

"Your licence says that you've already had three strikes."

"So? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Your licence is suspended if you have three strikes." The officer explained.

"Bullshit." Frank fumed, outraged.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you didn't use that tone with me."

Frank remained silent when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Is- Is everything okay, Frankie?"

Frank turned to see Gee looking at him, his head peeping out from the top of the car.

"Lord almighty, you two sure are a strange couple." The officer said as Gee walked around the car to stand nearby, worried and fearful.

"So now what?"

"I'm afraid you both have to come down to the station."


End file.
